


Nurse & Soldier: Connie

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dating, F/M, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Bucky ships out to England, he tries to take his mind off his anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Connie

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it;s been awhile. I keep starting a drabble and then starting a new one before the one I started first is finished. My inspiration has been flighty like that lately.
> 
> And our female protagonist isn’t even in it. Still sweet though. Not my favorite but it’s done. I can move on from it.

**June 14, 1943**

His orders had come but his girl didn't. They had shipped her off to wherever in the world she was needed and he wasn't going to get one more kiss before they both went to war. It stung.

"So who are these girls," Steve asked. They were on their way to the Stark Expo for a double date. His last night on US soil was going to be a good one.

"You know Connie," he replied.

"Really? You're going out with Connie? What about Andy?"

"Would you relax? It's just one night."

"One night that could ruin your future with the best thing that's ever happened to you. What the hell are you thinking, Buck?"

"Calm down, okay? She'd understand."

"Would you?"

Bucky didn't answer him. The answer was no, he wouldn't understand if the tables were turned.  He'd be hurt and jealous that someone else had his girl on their arm. He ignored Steve though and kept right on walking.

As the night went on, he ended up with Steve's date on his other arm. Connie and Bonnie were dancing together while he paused for a drink. Connie had stolen his cap and was wearing it while she giggled and twirled her friend. The guilt was starting to eat at him and he calmed the nagging by telling himself that it was only dancing and that was something Andy would understand.

"Come on, Sarge," Connie called, laughing. He put on a smile and joined the girls, dancing with them until they had to leave. He walked them both home, apologizing to Bonnie. She didn't seem like she cared too much, and he felt bad that girls didn't see Steve for the great guy that he was. Connie lingered with him outside. She babbled happily about the night and he only half listened,  tired and apprehensive about the rapidly approaching morning and wishing he'd spent the night with Andy and Steve instead. Connie was nice and everything, but she wasn't his girl.

"Hey, Bucky," Connie said. "Where's your head at?"

"England," he answered.

"Are you scared?"

"Not really."

"You haven't said much tonight."

"Just preparing."

"You dont have to lie to me," she said in a tone that made him stop and really look at her. "I know you wish Andy was here instead of me."

"Sorry," was all he could manage to say.

"Why her? Why did you have to pick her?"

"It's just the way it happened. I've got no reasons or excuses."

"Do you love her?"

He sighed, hating that he was stuck in this situation and wishing he had listened to Steve. "Yeah. I really do."

Connie looked away and he hoped she wasn't crying. He didn't like it when girls cried and he liked it even less when it was his fault. He had never set out to hurt Connie by picking her best friend over her. He had never meant to pit the girls against each other and he had always felt bad that Andy had been dealt such an emotional blow because of him. But he couldn't help himself. He had liked her more, had wanted to genuinely court her, and once he had started doing that, he had wanted to make an honest woman out of her. Then the war came to American soil and he was going to put off that dream for awhile.

So what the hell had he been thinking taking Connie to the Stark Expo? He had been bitter that Andy had shipped off first, that he was left behind, that he didn't get to hold her one more night.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

She came close to him and pulled him down for a kiss. He let her for a moment that was inappropriately long before pulling away and keeping her at arms length.

"I can't," he said firmly. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you out tonight. I gave you the wrong idea. I'm sorry."

"You're an ass, Bucky Barnes."

"Yeah, I know."

"But not one I want to see dead. You come home in one piece. And you tell Andy I better get an invitation to the wedding."

Bucky smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Go," she said. "You have a plane to catch in a few hours."

He nodded then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I really am sorry."

"Go."

He stepped back from her and watched her go inside before he shoved his hands in his pockets and moved on down the street to face the approaching dawn. 


End file.
